A cloud computing implementation of a software application allows an organization to access the application through the Internet without knowledge of, expertise with, or control over the technology infrastructure supporting the application. Cloud computing provides many benefits over traditional infrastructure models where compute equipment is owned or leased and housed in a server room, data center, or collocation site, such as on-demand procurement, reduced cost, increased capability in terms of compute and storage, flexibility and application mobility. For example, applications may be provided that are accessible from a web browser, while the application software and data are centrally stored. Cloud computing may add complexity over traditional infrastructure models in terms of regulation compliance and controllability; organizations may have difficulty determining the trade-off between the benefits and the complexity.